


Held Close

by InLoveWithYourTeeth



Series: The Things Dean Likes... [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Million Porn Tags but Isn't it More Fun to be Surprised?, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Castiel In Love, Castiel and Dean in Love, Castiel in the Bunker, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Dean is a Little Shit, Dean is a Tease, Deepthroating, Explicit Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, M/M, Making Love, Marking, Passionate Sex, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Rimming, Sappy, Sassy Castiel, Sharing Clothes, Smut, Teasing, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLoveWithYourTeeth/pseuds/InLoveWithYourTeeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"And calling you 'baby'? Cas, I call every chick I pick up 'baby' and 'sweetheart' or -"</p>
  <p>Dean sees Castiel's sour expression and quickly back tracks. </p>
  <p>"Shit. What I mean is - I call you 'buddy' cause my brain is always tripping over itself trying to call you friggin 'babe' or something."</p>
</blockquote>Dean and Cas have a ton of filthy sex, and then finally realize how blind they've been all these years...<p>A follow up to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3991057">this earlier work</a> where Castiel walks in on Dean naked and <i>happy</i> in the bunker's kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Held Close

**Author's Note:**

> The first ~3/4 of this is pure smut, but I _swear_ that some serious fluff and feelings and declarations of love come at in at the end...
> 
> The link to this story on my Tumblr is [here,](http://jensen-and-other-gorgeous-men.tumblr.com/post/120209075017/dean-also-likes-dirty-talk-white-boxer-briefs) if you feel like reblogging (I'll love you always.)
> 
> And the original story is there, [as well.](http://jensen-and-other-gorgeous-men.tumblr.com/post/119635740267/dean-likes-to-walk-around-the-bunker-naked)
> 
> Thank you **so** much for reading, and I always love your comments!

Skin. Skin. Skin. Castiel can’t seem to stop the roaming of his eyes as they devour the form of Dean Winchester. Dean has a lopsided grin on his face as he watches Castiel for a minute from his spot leaning against the kitchen counter. Behind him, the coffee maker makes a noise of percolation. Dean pushes himself off from the edge of the counter, and Cas stares at the way the muscles in Dean's arms and pectorals shift and tense under gold flecked skin. 

"You like looking at me? Like this?" It’s more of a statement than a question.

"Yes," Castiel admits immediately, because what's the point of trying to hide it now? "I always enjoy watching you."

Dean's cock is no longer hanging heavy and half hard between his thighs, but stands hard and curved – head bobbing near Dean’s belly.

It looks _thick_ , thicker than Castiel’s and the skin is smooth and flushed pink and perfect. A shining bead of precum drips slowly from the slit of Dean's cock, and Castiel wants to taste it so bad that he has to bite down on his tongue just to keep quiet. 

And suddenly Dean is crowding him up against the kitchen doorway, his bare skin and flesh and blood and sinew so close that Cas can feel the warmth from Dean's body and smell the sweat and pheromones pressing into his senses like some foggy dream. But Dean isn't touching him. His presence seems to fill every facet of Castiel's existence, but he's not physically touching him. 

Dean lets his gaze drop to where the obscene bulge in Castiel's slacks is an inch away from brushing up against the bare curve of Dean’s hip. Castiel feels his erection twitch against the fabric and he moans out softly. 

"You know, you've got me at a disadvantage here, Cas." 

Dean takes a step back and looks pointedly down at his nakedness then to Cas's fully clothed body.

"Take off your tie." Dean’s voice is steady and commanding.

Castiel may be living some angel version of a surreal wet dream and he may be so thrilled and terrified that he feels like he might be sick, but Cas has never been one to balk at a challenge. He stares straight back into Dean's eyes as his fingers begin to work the knot in his tie free. 

The fabric slips through his fingers and forms a blue silk puddle on the cream colored tiles. Dean looks at it for a moment as if he wants to say something. Or maybe pick it up. But he doesn't. 

"Now your shirt"

Castiel's fingers fumble slightly at the buttons, as he slowly uncovers his skin. Dean pulls his bottom lip into his mouth and bites down on it as soon as Cas slips the fabric off his shoulders. Castiel makes short work of removing his pants, and when he does Dean’s eyes widen. 

"Oh god." Dean groans out, his eyes slipping shut momentarily. "Fuck."

Cas is achingly hard and pulling at the stretchy fabric of his underwear. The clothed head of his cock is weeping precum, making a large wet patch on the white boxer-briefs. And then he realizes...

Cas is wearing Dean's underwear. A pair borrowed (stolen) from Dean's dresser drawers months ago. Back when he was human. 

"Jesus fucking Christ. Are those mine? Cas, you're soaking my boxers in your precum." The words rumble from Dean's chest, half feral with desire. 

Dean is crowding in towards Cas again, his breath so rapid he's almost panting. Dean's manages to get Cas backed right up against the wall and he lifts his hands as if he's going to touch Cas – as if he wants to - but then he presses his palms flat against the wall on either side of him – boxing him in. 

"Cas. You're standing there so fucking gorgeous and hard for me," Dean says softly, sounding pained "but you’ve got that look on your face like you did back in that brothel before the friggen apocalypse."

The burning, predatory lust in Dean's eyes is tempered by a wash of tender worry. 

"Tell me to back off. Tell me slow down or leave you alone and I will." 

Castiel may be all nerves, but he can’t even respond to a suggestion so stupid. Instead his fingers wrap around the heated skin of Dean's biceps and drag him in. There’s a half a moment where their noses brush together, and Dean tilts his head to move in closer, and their shared breath is caught between their lips and it's so beautiful and pure and arousing that Castiel thinks he might cry. 

Then Dean's lips touch his and he is truly undone for all eternity and ruined for anything that is not Dean Winchester. Dean licks into Cas's mouth and Castiel doesn't even try to stifle the volume of his moans. 

Dean's hands are all over Cas. His arms, his sides, his back. Dean's hands follow the curve of Cas's lower back then grab firmly at the meat of his ass. Dean pulls Cas's body flush against him and the head of Dean’s cock drags along the fabric covered length of Cas’s hardness. 

Dean groans into Cas's mouth at the stimulation and pulls back minutely to breathe. 

"Cas. Tell me what you want." Dean's breathing is rough and his voice is even deeper than normal. 

"Anything." 

"No. Cas, I mean," Dean rolls his hips against Cas and groans before continuing. "What do you want me to do to you?"

"I want anything you want to give me, Dean. Everything. Anything." 

He can hear the desperation in his own voice, but Dean looks even more turned on by Cas's admission than anything else and leans in to suck and lick at the soft skin of Cas's neck. 

"Oh. Dean. That's -" 

His words crumble into incoherent moans as Dean ducks his head down, and his tongue laps over Castiel’s nipple. Cas feels Dean gently close his teeth over the nub there while his palm rubs Castiel through his underwear. 

Dean drops to his knees. Kissing slowly down the bump of ribs and soft ridges of abs and the jut of hip bones before pausing at his target. Dean peers up at him from beneath those gorgeous, thick eyelashes and Cas thinks he could die like this. Just like this. 

Dean's eyes fix on the bulge in front of his face. He leans in slowly and runs his lips along the fabric stretched over the hard line of Cas's hard on. The material is soaked and Cas knows that Dean must have his precum smeared on his lips now. Just the thought makes Cas groan out in pleasure. It's such a silly thought, to want to mark and scent Dean with this human body, but the idea sends a thrill of excitement through him anyway. 

"God, Cas, you smell so good," Dean says, pressing his nose and mouth into Cas's (Dean's) underwear. “Taste so good.”

Dean's calloused hands run up Cas's thighs and his fingers hook over the waistband of his boxer-briefs. Cas realizes instantly and acutely that if Dean gets his cock into his moth now, Castiel will be utterly done for. With the willpower of a saint, he gently pushes Dean off of him. 

"Cas?" 

There's a second of concern on his face before Cas manhandles Dean around and presses him against the wall. Castiel has been waiting far too long for this moment to be demure now, and drops immediately to his knees without pretense. 

Dean's cock is so hard it’s flushed deep pink and radiating heat. Castiel grabs him firmly by the base and licks all the way up the underside of Dean’s shaft to the head where his tongue lathes over the precum pooling at the tip. 

Cas wraps his lips around the smooth head of Dean's erection. Dean's fingers dig into his shoulder and he makes a sort of choking sound as Cas revels at the feeling of Dean inside his mouth. 

"Cas, please. Look at me." 

Cas peers up at Dean whose eyes are positively on fire. Dean’s gaze flicks back and forth from Castiel’s eyes to where his dick pumps in and out between Cas’s pink lips. 

The fat head of Dean's cock brushes against the back of Cas's throat and his body, tied to human instinct, reacts. 

"Oh shit. Cas, I’m sorry. I shoulda warned you not to take it too deep." Dean sounds genuinely apologetic, but completely dazed. 

Castiel, unfazed, slips Dean's dick back into his mouth, slowly sliding it farther and farther back. The silky smooth skin rubs between the roof of Cas's mouth and his tongue. Slowly. Back. Back. Past the point where his body had reacted before. Back until Castiel feels the thickness of Dean nudging softly down his throat, completely encased in hot, tight wetness. 

Dean is babbling. Just repeating Cas's name and an endless litany of curse words and encouragements. Cas breathes slowly and swallows experimentally around Dean's cock which is still pressed down his throat. He tilts his head slowly from side to side, letting the head of Dean's cock shift at the back of his throat. 

"Fuck. Cas. Jesus, fuck. You're so fucking perfect. So good at sucking my cock, Cas. That fucking mouth. God, I knew you’d be so good at sucking cock." Castiel feels Dean's fingers twist gently into his hair and moans at the feeling. Dean must feel the vibrations in Cas's throat because his hips suddenly tilt backwards and Dean is wrapping his fingers tight around the base of his cock. 

"Holy shit. Baby, you're gonna make me come so quick doing that."

Castiel stares up at Dean and wonders if he even noticed the term of endearment he used. 

"If you want me to come down your throat - goddamn - would I love that, but if you wanna do anything else, then we better move things along."

"Anything else..." Castiel asks, puffy wet lips still inches from the bobbing weight of Dean's erection. "You mean intercourse"

Dean makes a face at Castiel’s characteristic formal bluntness. 

"No pressure...." Dean runs his hand over his mouth. "You know, forget it - that was stupid. It's too fast to -"

"Dean, I want you inside me." Cas interrupts before Dean can talk himself out of it.

Dean is gaping at him like a fish. The pink flush of pleasure on his face and chest deepens to a full blush and Castiel can't help but be awed by how beautiful and human Dean is. 

"God, Cas, you're gonna kill me talking like that. Are you - are you sure you wanna..."

"Yes, Dean." Blue eyes meet green and Castiel is so steady, so sure, that Dean has no choice but to believe him. 

Dean grabs Cas by his biceps and hauls him off the ground. They're kissing again and it's only been a few minutes but Cas realizes how much he missed the feel and taste of Dean's lips. He grunts a bit in frustration when Dean pulls back.

"Put your hands on the wall."

"You keep ordering me around." Castiel says defiantly, squinting his eyes at Dean. "What makes you think I should obey your commands." 

But Dean doesn't look cowed - he looks enraptured and bites down hard on his full lower lip. 

"Do you have any idea how much it turns me on every time you do your badass warrior of God thing?" Dean groans. 

Castiel frowns. 

"Come on, sweetheart, you know you always come when I call," Dean wiggles his eyebrows at the innuendo and the subtle reminder of Cas's own words from so long ago. 

Cas glares harder so Dean placates him with a kiss so tender that he’s already about to give in, but then Dean acquiesces. 

"I'm just teasing, Cas. Here. Face the wall, put your hands flat against it and stick your ass out. Then you can give the orders, ok? You can tell me exactly what you want me to do you."

And, of course, Castiel does what Dean asks of him, because he always does what Dean asks of him. 

Dean runs his palm down Cas's spine where it curves softly out to his ass. His hand pulls the cheeks apart slightly and Cas can hear Dean let out a huff of air. 

"Mmmm, fuck. You look good enough to eat, Cas." Dean says, as if he thinks he's being subtle. "Ok, Commander Castiel. Give me my orders." 

"I was a _Captain_ " Castiel grouses 

He hears Dean's soft chuckle. 

"Kiss me" Castiel demands. 

Dean drops to his knees immediately and begins to kiss softly at the backs of Cas's thighs, his hand still pressing in slightly where Cas's back meets his ass. 

Dean's lips are so soft on his skin, brushing lightly and pressing the barest amount, that Cas feels tormented with lust after just a few moments. Dean moves from one thigh to the other, but he doesn't move up Castiel's body. He doesn't go where Castiel wants and he lets out a noise of frustration. 

"Dean."

Another soft laugh.

"I told you, Cas. You tell me what to do, and I'll do it."

"My...ah...my ass..." Castiel isn't even sure if he knows how to ask for what he wants. 

"Yeah, what about your ass? Other than it being round and perky and fucking perfect." 

"Kiss - ah- uhm, lick. There."

"With pleasure." Cas can hear the smirk in Dean's voice. 

Dean does as he's told and kisses, licks and bites at the flesh of Cas's lean glutes. His hands grip meaty handfuls and spread Cas wide, and he can even feel Dean's hot breath _there_ , but there's no physical contact. Castiel realizes that Dean is intentionally teasing him. 

"Please...Dean."

"Yes, Castiel?"

"Please. Use your tongue..."

Dean swipes his tongue flat and wet all of the way up Cas's left ass cheek.

"I am." Dean says with faux innocence. "And you taste so good."

Dean is an asshole and Cas hates him.

"Lick my..." Castiel grits his teeth "...my hole."

Dean doesn't even give a snarky reply, he just pulls Cas open and flicks his tongue across the tight ring of muscle. 

Dean is amazing and Cas loves him. 

"Oh. Dean. Ah." 

Cas is panting and his palms sweat against the wall as Dean licks across where he is most sensitive. Cas feels Deans lips and tongue and warmth and it's too much and not enough. Dean's tongue flicks and circles and begins to slowly lick into him. Castiel makes a noise like an animal and looks down to see his cock dribbling a continuous string of precum - making a tiny puddle on the tiled floor. 

"Fuck me. Now" Castiel demands, past any hemming or hawing. 

Dean leans back, and when he speaks, his voice sounds absolutely wrung out with arousal. 

"Let me finger you open first."

"I want your cock in me."

"Shit, Cas, you don't know how long I've fantasized about that, but let me open you up first. It'll make it better for you. Let me get you ready and then I'll fill you up so good. Make you come so hard, baby. I promise." 

Castiel glances over his shoulder at Dean, whose green eyes seem so pleading. Castiel's eyes drop to the really rather intimidating thickness of Dean's cock and nods. 

Dean eagerly goes back to work, licking Cas open and slipping in his fingers, slowly, one by one, until Dean has three of his strong, thick fingers fully inside Cas. 

"Jesus, you feel so good."

Dean twists his fingers inside Castiel and Cas's knees almost give out from the sensation. 

"You like that?" Dean asks teasingly. 

"Why do you keep asking that when you know I do?" Castiel retorts, because he's about to go crazy if Dean doesn't fuck him soon, so he's certainly not going to take Dean's snark as well. 

Dean laughs all out this time. He leans his forehead against Cas's hip as he belly laughs, and Cas loves that sound better than anything else in the universe. Dean gets a hold of himself and drops a quick peck to Cas's hip before he stands up. 

Cas hears Dean spit into his hand and slick himself up. Then Dean's hands are spreading him open again and Cas feels the fat head of Dean's cock at his entrance. Dean pauses there and Cas is about to push back onto him when Dean speaks in a hushed voice. 

"Wait. I...uh..." He sounds shy, all of a sudden and Cas doesn't know why. "I want to...look at you."

Cas drops his hands from the wall and turns back to Dean. Sweet, amazing Dean. 

"Yes, Dean...where..." 

Castiel looks around the kitchen for an adequate surface, and is completely caught off guard as Dean grips around the back of his thighs and hoists him up against the wall. 

Dean's staring right into his very being and his eyes are sparkling and alive and filled with a joy Castiel has never seen before. But still, he waits, waits until Castiel nods and presses a slow kiss to his lips.

They look right at each other as Cas feels Dean push slowly into his body. 

"Castiel" 

Dean slides deeper into him. Breath ragged. Almost like a sob.

"Cas. Cas. God, Cas."

"Yes, Dean. It's me. I'm here."

And Dean's eyes shine like he might be close to crying. 

"Cas," Dean murmurs one last time as he pushes into Cas as deep as he can then bows his head to nuzzle into Cas's neck. 

Slowly Dean tilts his hips back, his cock slipping and dragging inside of Castiel, then forward, always sinking in right to the hilt. Castiel feels filled and stretched and expanded and it's a perfect analogy to everything Dean has always been to his life. 

Dean speeds up a little, hips snapping back and forth and Castiel can only grip at Dean's shoulders and try to catch his breath. 

"Cas. God, you're heaven. You're my fucking heaven. Do you know that? Fuck. So good for me, babe."

Castiel tries to ignore what he knows is only ramblings brought on by the throes of passion. He focuses instead on the feeling of Dean stretching him out, pounding into him. He focuses on Dean's fingers digging into the flesh on his thighs. He focuses on the tightening of his gut.

"Dean. I'm close. I'm close to orgasm."

"Already? Fuck."

Castiel worries that he's being too quick, but then Dean presses a desperate and filthy kiss into his mouth. 

"Fuck, you're so responsive. You ready to go, baby? I'm not even rubbing your cock yet. Jesus, that's so sexy."

Castiel glances down to where his dick slaps gently between his stomach and Dean's but is otherwise untouched. 

"I think I can ejaculate like this, Dean."

"Oh fuck. You gonna come on my cock?" Dean's groaning like it actually pains him to hear something so arousing. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm gonna make you come so hard. Fuck that come right out of you, baby."

Dean's taking it like a challenge because he pounds even harder into Castiel - watching his face intently to see exactly what he likes, where it's good. He works at it like it’s his fucking job, until he finds the exact right angle and speed and force that has Castiel practically screaming and gripping at Dean's shoulder so tight he must be bruising it. 

"Please, Cas, I gotta see you come. I need to see how goddamn beautiful you are when you come."

This makes no sense at all to Castiel because it's Dean that’s beautiful. Dean that takes what would otherwise be only a simple human casing and fills it up with a light so bright that it can shine like a beacon through the ash and darkness of hell and the oppressive grey haze of purgatory. Dean is the beautiful one. Dean is lightness and goodness. Dean is righteous and pure. Dean who thinks he is cursed and evil and broken, but is sometimes the only thing that reminds Castiel that there is a point to fighting for the world. Dean whose imperfect perfection is enveloping Castiel so completely that he feels it crashing in waves through his body and wrapping tendrils around his grace. There is nothing else in that moment. Only Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean.

"Holy shit." Dean whispers, gazing awestruck at Cas’s face

Castiel looks down and realizes that, in his rapture, he spilled his release and must've been babbling through most of it. How many of his thoughts did he moan into Dean’s ear as he was lost in ecstasy? 

"Fuck. I’m gonna come. Can I come inside you?" Dean asks in a rush, fucking into him in quick, shallow thrusts, because he must be seconds away from his own release. 

Castiel nods and presses in to kiss Dean. He groans against Cas's mouth and catches his lower lip between his teeth and bites down almost to a point of pain.

Dean gives a few last, deep, hard thrusts, then Castiel can feel Dean's hardness throb inside of him and knows he's spilling into him. Castiel finds that he likes the idea of Dean filling him. He pulls Dean's ass hard against him to keep him in place. 

They're both breathing hard against each other's skin. Dean runs his fingers through Cas's sweat soaked hair. They stay that way for a few minutes. Occasionally Dean tilts in his hips, pressing his softening but still half hard cock deeper into Castiel's tight warmth. 

Castiel doesn't want to let him go. With the post-orgasmic bliss waning, he fears that he'll never have this again. Dean will have sated his curiosity or maybe he'll regret what they've done. His fingers subconsciously curl tighter into Dean's shoulders. 

"Easy there, buddy. You may be able to heal me with your angel mojo again, but I'd rather avoid another dislocated shoulder, if I can." 

They're still pressed close so Dean doesn't see the look of sadness that plagues Cas's features as he hears the old platonic endearment from Dean's mouth. Dean eases him down onto his feet, and his soft cock finally slips out. Castiel considers not letting go, but he does. 

"Woah. Cas. You ok?"

Maybe Cas isn't great at hiding his emotions around Dean anymore or maybe Dean's gotten too good at reading him. 

"I'm fine"

"Bullshit. Don't give me that 'I'm fine' crap. I invented 'I'm fine.' I know what that means. Tell me what's wrong."

"I'm. Fine." Castiel repeats out of sheer stubbornness. 

They have one of their patented staring contests, and the familiarity of it tugs painfully in Castiel’s chest. 

"Damnit Cas. Thirty seconds ago I was floating on cloud friggen 9 and now – now I don't know what the hell happened. You're really pissing all over what's supposed to be the best goddamn moment of my life, and you won't even tell me why."

"The best moment of your life?" Cas tilts his head. 

"Well, Christ, I've only been in love with you for like 5 years, Cas." Dean says with an eyeroll. "So, yeah, this was definitely hitting the top 5 greatest hits."

"But...you...you love me?"

"Uh...yeah," Dean, absurdly, blushes like its something to be embarrassed about. 

A smile tugs insistently at Castiel's mouth until he's grinning so wide his cheeks hurt. Dean smiles back at him sheepishly. 

"I thought...." Castiel shakes his head "You were so happy when I came in here. You were humming to yourself. Dancing"

Dean's coughs and drops his eyes to the floor in clear embarrassment. 

"I thought that maybe you were simply...in a good mood or perhaps it had been some time since you had last...ah..."

"You thought I had sex with you because I was fucking horndogging? Cas, buddy, you're real stupid for someone who knows so much."

"And _that_."

"What?"

"Buddy"

"You don't like when I call you 'Buddy'?"

"No," Castiel hastens to explain. "I don't mind that, exactly. It's only... You said..."

Why was this so hard to say?

"You called me 'baby'"

"Cas," Dean is smiling softly and shaking his head. "Jesus, Cas. No wonder it took us so long."

"Wha-"

Dean stops him with a quick kiss. 

"Cas, do you know _why_ I was so happy this morning?"

"I...no. I don't think I've ever seen you so happy, but..."

"Because of you, you huge doofus."

Castiel blinks at Dean. 

"You're here, man. Really here. You have stuff in a room. _Your_ room. Do you remember what you said to me last night?"

"I said that I agreed to go with Sam to assist on a small case in Lincoln." Castiel says tentatively.

"Yeah, and then you said 'It should only take one day. We'll come home tomorrow night.'" Dean pauses for effect. "You said 'We'll come _home_ '"

To be honest, Castiel hadn't even realized he had said that, at the time. He wants more than anything for his home to be with Dean - anywhere that Dean chooses to be - but he hadn't thought he was allowed. 

"And just the idea that you and Sammy were going on some Junior League salt-n-burn together? It's-" Dean laughs. "Ok, so maybe it's the fucked-up hunter's version of bonding or whatever, but I thought that it meant you were staying with us. Not just for the big fucking apocalypse, end of the world, disaster-control shit like usual, but...for the little bullshit, Monster-of-the-Week shit. Staying for good this time."

Castiel can't think of how to respond, but now that Dean's spilling his guts, it's like he can't stop. 

"And calling you 'baby'? Cas, I call every chick I pick up 'baby' and 'sweetheart' or -"

Dean sees Castiel's sour expression and quickly amends. 

"Shit. What I mean is - I call you 'buddy' cause my brain is always tripping over itself trying to call you friggin 'babe' or something. And yeah..."

Dean sidles up to Cas and noses against his cheek. 

"...I like calling you 'baby' but the words don't matter, Cas. 'Baby' doesn't mean anything when I say it to anyone I pick up at a bar. I could call you a 'Jefferson Starship' and I wouldn't care, as long as it means that you're mine."

Castiel smiles and presses a kiss into Dean's sweat damp temple. 

"You hate Jefferson Starship."

"I know, but I don't hate you."

Castiel wraps his arms around Dean and pulls him in tight. 

"I love you, too, Dean. I'm glad I stayed at _home_ today."


End file.
